The fluid flow meter utilized with the electric remote readout of this invention can be of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,611. In that arrangement, a magnetic member is disposed within the path of fluid flow and is displaced thereby, and a magnetic follower indicates the quantity of fluid flowing. The general concept of a remote display of the fluid flowing through a passageway is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,499,839 and 2,325,884 and 2,459,689 and 3,398,305 and Great Britain Pat. No. 1,201,441. In that type of prior art, a magnet is utilized for detecting the quantity of flow, and a readout or meter responsive to the magnet gives a digital readout of the flow.
The present invention differs from the prior art in that it provides highly sensitive apparatus which is therefore very accurate in displaying the quantity of fluid flowing through a meter. Further, the present invention provides for both a direct reading of the quantity of fluid flowing and for a remote reading of the quantity of the fluid flowing. That is, the direct reading is of a non-electric apparatus while the remote reading is an electric meter or the like. By utilizing a certain type of electric resistance element, in the nature of a potentiometer, the desired accuracy is attained since there is only a negligible amount of frictional resistance in the functioning of the electric resistance element which is under the influence of a magnet, but is completely and accurately movable therewith.
Still further, the present invention differs from the prior art in that it provides the aforementioned and also provides for adjustment of the meter for zeroing and the like. Still further, the adjustment can be both a factory type and an in-service type of adjustment and there are actually several possibilities or places for adjusting the apparatus of this invention, so that complete and most desirable adjustment can be accomplished.